The present invention relates to a novel drive hub used in a lock-up clutch assembly for a torque converter. In some presently known torque converters, the torque converter clutch assembly is located radially in the torque converter by the turbine hub and turbine shaft operatively connected to the transmission input shaft for the vehicle. The driven portion of the clutch is located on the turbine hub while the larger mass, including the pressure plate, etc., is located by a spacer which is, in turn, located on the turbine shaft. Manufacturing clearances and tolerances on these parts result in generally poor location of the clutch assembly, including any damper structure, in the radial direction, contributing to unacceptable vibration characteristics and poor durablility. The present invention overcomes these problems in the use of a novel one-piece hub for the clutch assembly.